una nueva vida
by dark tails3
Summary: un cuerpo perdido hace 52 años... paso un año despues de lo ocurrido con los black arms, shadow sigue su vida normal pero entonces alguien se aparece... y ese alguien no sabe quien es y hace que shadow se comporte diferente, quien sera esta persona? sera nueva... o sera alguien ya conocido?
1. proyecto MTC

Era de noche… como las 9 exactamente y un erizo entro a una casa de dos pisos y se puso a ver la tele mientras que cambiaba de canal se paro en las noticias….

Buenas noches interrumpimos este programa para avisar que el cadáver de Maria Robotnik nunca se encontró si se preguntan por que se dice hasta ahora es por que el gobierno no lo quería decir hasta una conferencia de prensa hecho en relación con el aniversario de hace un año con al salvación del mundo por parte de shadow the hedgehog le debemos mucho a el bueno regresando a las noticias.. como decía… el cadáver de Maria Robotnik no se a encontrado después de 52 años de búsqueda nunca se encontró… se presume que los de GUN la tienen en su base pero nadie lo sabe bueno gracias y regresamos a nuestra programación habitual- informo el que da las noticias mientras la pantalla volvía a su programa-

¿que?... ¿como que no se encuentra?... ¡ella murio enfrente de mi! pero si eso paso hace 52 años como es posible…-shadow se puso nervioso pero después recordó lo que había dicho cuando iba a trasladar el black comet al espacio " poner mi pasado detras"- esto lo hizo reaccionar y tomo esa noticia como una noticia normal y se dispuso a dormir….-

Después de unas horas llego rouge que por sorpresa de shadow le había caído encima, shadow no estaba molesto ya que rouge siempre lo hacia y ella sabia que el podía aguantar… después de todo… el es la forma de vida perfecta…

Emm rouge…. bájate por favor….- dijo shadow un poco molesto pero a la vez riendo un poquito nunca era normal en el ya que siempre el era serio y muy reservado tal parecía que solo con amy, cream y rouge con las que se sentía a gusto y en confianza se podía expresar así por que si lo hacia con sonic o los demás arruinaría su reputación además de que sonic es muy burlon y le gusta burlarse de shadow lo cual ya lo tenia hasta el copete-

Naa un ratito mas shadow, es un honor estar sentada en la forma de vida perfecta no es así shadin?- dijo rouge la palabra equivocada….-

Sabes que no me gusta que me digas shadin…- dijo shadow levantándose rápido y esta vez sentándose mejor y volvio a su cara fria y enojada de siempre-

Oie shadow… ¿sabes lo de Maria…?- dijo rouge con algo de inquietud por que pensaba que a shadow le incomodaría-

¿Eh?.. ah si.. l¿o de Maria verdad?.. si… no encuentran su cadáver y aun lo siguen buscando o almenos lo que queda… pero bueno, ya no me preocupare de eso…- dijo shadow con un tono medio frió a lo que rouge se molesto un poco-

Mira shadow… por ti, te haré un favor… ya que yo se que aun te gusta Maria... entonces trabajare un poco mas para lograr saber algo sobre eso -dijo rouge un poco enojada pero a la vez feliz por shadow-

Pero... y ¿quien se encargara del club en la noche?- pregunto shadow con algo de interés-

Ah eso ya lo arregle, contrate a una chica que trabajara esas horas- dijo rouge sin interés y después se puso a ver la tele con shadow y después menciono- yo ayudare a encontrar a Maria shadow… no te preocupes..- dicho esto, rouge se quedo un ratito viendo la tele y despues se quedo dormida y shadow la llevo a su cuarto y despues llega omega….-

hola shadow, ¿que le paso a rouge?- pregunto omega con su voz medio robótica pero entendible y muy fluida-

ah... se canso y la llevo a su cuarto… bueno nos vemos omega- en eso shadow mete a rouge a su cuarto después el sale del cuarto y se dirige al suyo-

en la mañana siguiente una murciélago se puso su típico traje de espía y se dirigió a la base GUN y después cuando llego se encontró con unas compañeras de trabajo…..

hey chicas ¿como están?- pregunto rouge a sus demás compañeras espía que estaban tomando una taza de café mientras que rouge se preparaba una taza de té-

bien y ¿tu rouge?- respondieron al saludo las amigas de rouge-

bien… oigan.. escucharon las noticias… lo de Maria Robotnik-pregunto rouge con algo de curiosidad-

aaa te refieres al proyecto M.T.C- respondió una de las compañeras-

¿proyecto M.T.C?- pregunto rouge mientras le tomaba un sorbo a su té-

Si... las iniciales y el proyecto son un secreto ni si quiera nosotras lo sabemos pero lo que si sabemos es que tiene que ver con Maria la de hace 52 años- dijo claramente una espía-

Mmm interesante… me podrían llevar a donde esta por favor…- pidió rouge con algo de amabilidad pero al igual con algo de curiosidad-

eh... lo siento rouge pero solo para nosotros, los miembros del equipo nos permiten saber sobre eso... yo soy la jefa asi que si lo hiciera estaria dando mal ejemplo y ademas rompiendo mis propias reglas- dijo una agente zuricata de cabello morado y ojos rojos como el fuego combinado con la noche-

Mm ya veo… bueno… me retiro… me voy a una misión- dijo rouge abriendo la puerta y abriendo sus alas listas para volar-

En la noche rouge se fue a ayudar a su amiga al club y shadow se quedo en la casa con unos amigos…

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio de GUN….

¡Jefe!- dijo un hombre a la zuricata de antes de ojos de fuego y cabello morado- hemos hecho lo inimaginable.. ¡al fin!- exclamo con mucha alegría el joven científico mientras tropezaba y caía hasta llegar al lugar en el que se encontraba la zuricata-

¿Que pasa rik?- le pregunto-

¡Mire! el proyecto M.T.C ¡esta viva! ¡Lo hemos logrado, hemos vencido a la muerte!- dijo con mucha alegra el científico-

Bien.. ahora lo que queda es.. deshacerse del cuerpo de Maria y dejar al proye-... ¡¿pero que?!- se escucha una gran explosion alado de la sala donde estaban y despues mientras todos los cientificos, ayudantes y la jefa veian que algo o alguien estaba golpeando la puerta reforzada del laboratorio empezaron a esconderse y la jefa aplasto un boton de emergencia haciendo que muchos robots de GUN esperaran al intrsuo-

la puerta habia sido rota y quien entro no fue otro mas que eggman... en un robot gigante con grandes manos y un cuerpo de huevo...

¡jojojo! Segun mis fuentes aqui es donde estan creando al proyecto MTC ¡¿cierto?! ¡pues me lo quedare!- dijo eggman mientras arrasaba con los robots de GUN y entonces agarro la capsula que contenia al proyecto y encendio sus propulsores y rompio el techo y salio volando, pero los de GUN no dejaron que se fuera asi como asi, robots especiales para volar lo persiguieron por un buen tramo hasta que uno de los robots logro darle con un misil a la mano del robot que cargaba al proyecto y la capsula cayo hacia la tierra...


	2. el encuentro y las presentaciones

en la mañana cuando una pequeña conejita salía a pasear con su mejor amigo cheese se encontró con una chica rara y alrededor de ella habia pedazos de vidrio roto y lo que parecia ser partes de una capsula y la conejita la veía y la chica que era una gata estaba acostada boca abajo y no se movía entonces la conejita se acerco poco a poquito y con una barita que agarro le pico en la cabeza y la gata se movía y la conejita se sorprendió…

¡Ah!-exclamo la conejita cerrando fuertemente sus ojos pero cuando vio que no paso nada seguía picándole en la cabeza a la chica gata- y cuando por fin reacciono….

Emmm ¿que paso?-dijo confusa la chica gata mientras veía a la conejita medio asustada- ¿por que estas asustada?

Este… yo… ¿quien eres?- pregunto evadiendo al pregunta, la conejita no podia evitar observar los ojos azules que tiene la gata y despues sonrio-

Yo… soy…. Mmm no lo recuerdo…-dijo con algo de nervios y confusión-

¡bueno! Yo te pondré nombre wii- dijo la conejita mientras corría dando vueltas emocionada- tu te llamaras… ¡zahra!-exclamo la niña agarrando a riala de la mano y ayudándola a levantarse- yo me llamo Cream jiji- rio cream mientras se dirigian a la casa de cream-

las dos chicas empezaron a acercarse a una casa de color crema con un gallo de viento en la parte de arriba-

¿esta es tu casa cream? pregunto zahra mientras entraba-

Chi ¿te gusta?-pregunto Cream mientras corría a una habitación donde saco vasos y los lleno con agua- ten, es agua te veo sedienta jiji-dijo cream mientras se bebía su propia agua-

Después de eso Cream y zahra salieron a caminar por ahí…..

¿adonde vamos cream?- pregunto zahra mientras seguia a Cream que parecia que se iba a detener en una casa de color morado-

Solo alguien podria tener una casa de tal color, alguien que le gustaba robar cosas y ademas tenia de invitados casi eternos a un robot que podia destruir cualquier cosa y a un erizo que en veces no es para nada amigable….

¿Qué hacemos en esta casa Cream?-pregunto zahra-

Es que mi mami me pidió que pe entregara esto a la chica murciélago que da mello cuando ve una gema- dijo cream mientras sacaba una bolsita de una canastita que llevaba-

Ah ok jeje- contesto zahra-

*toc toc* ¡ahí voy! ___como molestan a una belleza cuando esta peinándose…_-pensó con fastidio rouge mientras abría al puerta- ¡ah! cream eres tu… y ¿ quien es ella?- pregunto con curiosidad rouge-

Ella se llama zahra y es mi amiga wiii y yo vengo a traerte esto... saca de la canastita la bolsita y de la bolsita saca un arete que parecia extrañamente interesante-

¡ah! lo que esperaba gracias cream pasen, pasen- los paso rouge mientras de las escaleras bajaba un erizo secándose sus puas con una toalla-

Cuando shadow bajo se quedo viendo a zahra un rato y paso 5 segundos para que los dos se dejaran de ver y entonces shadow siguió su camino…

___Ese chico… no se por que… pero se me hace conocido de alguna parte…- _pensó zahra mientras se sentaba en el sillon –

Oye rouge… no hay mayonesa… iré a comprar algo de mayonesa…- dijo shadow con su tono frió y serio-

¡ok, shadow! ¡solo que no te pierdas! ¡Y vete por la sombrita!- dijo rouge en un tono burlon-

Después de que shadow se va zahra le dice a cream que quiere ir a agarrar algo de aire así que sale y trata de alcanzar a shadow y cuando lo hace shadow le dice sin voltear: tu… te me haces conocida… ¿pero de donde?...

Este… no se… nunca te había visto… aunque… debo de admitir que también te me haces conocido… pero no se jeje bueno y ¿adonde vamos Shadito?...___¡¿por que le dije shadito?!..._

Emm… ¿vamos? me suena a tu y yo… ire yo no se si tu vengas has lo que quieras… y… no me digas shadito…-dijo shadow de una manera fria-

Mmm esta bien, esta bien me regreso…- dijo zahra mientras se regresaba a la casa de rouge y cuando casi llegaba veía que rouge y cream ya estaban afuera-

Ya nos vamos cream?-pregunto zahra-

Si jiji vamos a casa de un amiguito mió jeje ¿quieres venir?- pregunto cream mientras se despedía de rouge al igual que zahra-

Ok vamos-dijo zahra y se veía algo ida-

Cuando llegaron a una casa con techo verde cream toco la puerta y como vio la puerta abierta entro y entonces una cubeta llena de talco le callo encima y cream parecia una fantasmita-

¡ah! no puedo ver- dijo cream mientras se quitaba el talco de los ojos con sus guantes-

Jeje jaja caíste en mi trampa cream otra vez jeje- dijo un niño abeja que salía por detrás de la puerta-

Charmy jeje hola jiji ¿como tas?-pregunto cream ya cuando solo quedaba poco talco-

Bien, bien jeje ¿y tu?- pregunto charmy-

Bien jeje ¡ah! mira aquí esta una amiga que quiero presentarte jeje- cream le hizo la señal a zahra que pasara y cuando paso charmy dejo caer otra cubeta-

Cream.. ¿el es así siempre? Sii jiji ¿no es divertido?- dijo cream- - pues… supongo que si jeje…- cuando zahra dijo esto entro a la casa y se sentó en un asiento verde que había ahí-

despues de un rato de platicar cream y zahra se estaban llendo hacia otro lugar

Ven ahora vamos a casa de una amiga wiii ¿vienes charmy?- pregunto cream mientras salían de la casa-

No puedo jeje es que cuando vuelvan espio y vector tendremos que ir a una misión… jeje bueno será para la otra cream jeje y prepárate jeje- dijo charmy mientras se despedía-

Ok jeje- nos vemos charmy cuídate- dijo cream mientras corría hasta perderse de vista y zahra la seguía caminando-

Cuando llegaron a una casa de color rosa cream dijo:" ya llegamos"….

¡amy! ¡ya Toy aquí!-grito cream mientras que de la casa salía una eriza rosa y con un vestido rojo y botas rojas-

oh cream ¿quien es tu amiga?- pregunto amy viendo a zahra-

ella se llama zahra y yo le puse su nombre porque ella no se acuerda del suyo- respondio cream con una sonrisa-

Muy bien cream y zahra ¡ahora..! ¡vallamos de compras!- dijo amy jalando a cream de la mano y cream jalando de la mano de zahra-

Ya cuando llegaron a la tienda se encontraron con shadow….

Hola amy, hola cream, hola chica de hace rato…- saludo shadow con su tono serio y con algo de fastidio-

Hooola shadow ¿que haces por aquí?- dijo amy con tono animado-

Ando comprando cosas para la casa por que ya se han acabado la comida y varias cosas-

___Ese chico...-_pensó zahra mientras lo veía detenidamente-

Oye shadow… me preguntaba si me ayudabas con estas bolsas porque no puedo cargar cosas muy pesadas…- dijo cream tratando de cargar unas bolsas de quien sabe donde las saco- son de zahra y tampoco las puede cargar jeje-

Ok… dámelas yo las cargare por ustedes- sahdow tomo las bolsas y las ayudo a cargarlas hasta el auto de amy-

cuando iban en la salida shadow se despidió…

___Esa chica… de ¿donde maldición la conozco?... se me hace muy conocida… pero no logro recordar…_


	3. la verdad se avecina

Despues de dejar en casa de amy las bolsas de la compra cream y zahra se fueron de la casa de amy hacia el hogar de cream...

oye, ¿donde te quedaras esta noche? ¿ no tienes casa?- pregunto cream con curiosidad-

pues que yo recuerde... no tengo hogar...- respondio algo triste zahra mientras caminaba junto a cream-

puedes quedarte en mi casita si quieres, por mi no hay problema y tampoco creo que haya problema con mi mami- cream le sonrio y agarro su mano y fueron caminando mas rapido-

ya era de noche y nuestras dos chicas ya estaban llegando a la casa de cream y la mama de cream las estaba esperando fuera

bienvenida hijita y tambien bienvenida usted señorita- vanilla les abrio la puerta y las dos entraron-

¡hola mami ya llegue!- saludo mientras las dos entraban a la casa y se sentaban en el sillon a ver la tele-

oye cream, ¿que es este aparato que parece una caja?- zahra tocaba la tele mientras cream agarraba el control para prenderla y cuando la prendio- ¡ah! ¡hay personas dentro!- dijo zahra asustada-

jiji no te preocupes, se llama television pero le decimos tele y es un aparato que mmm como te explicare... pues... ¡sirve para que veas tus programas favoritos!- dijo cream con una sonrisa-

oh ¿entonces ahi puedes ver muchas cosas?- pregunto zahra mientras tomaba asiento en el sillon junto a cream-

sip ahorita no tarda mi mami en venir a ver sus noticias y ya se acerca la hora de dormir, asi que ¿quieres ver algo?- pregunto cream mientras le picaba al boton de los canales-

pues... a ver que hay jeje- zahra se puso comoda en el sillon y dirigio su mirada a la tele-

mientras que cream le cambiaba de canal se cruzaban con comerciales, programas de cocina, talk shows y noticias, luego llego vanilla y se puso a ver las noticias...

pasemos a las siguientes noticias, siguiendo la noticia de la desaparicion del cuerpo de maria robotnik tenemos con nosotros a un experto en conspiraciones que quiere decir unas palabras.

Gracias jhon, pues fijense amigos televidentes, que es muy extraño que el cuerpo no haya sido encontrado en el lugar donde murio ya que ¿a que otro lugar pudo haber ido? Es posible que los black arms la hubieran raptado como una especie de manipulacion para el profesor gerald y shadow, pero tambien puede ser parte de una conspiracion del gobierno, encerio, piensenlo para que querra alguien el cuerpo de una niña enferma a no ser de que esa niña tenga algo especial-la persona seguia hablando y zahra se estaba empezando a marear a lo que cream le apago a la tele y ayudo a zahra a levantarse-

¿te sientes bien zahra? No te vez muy bien... te traere algo- cream corrio a la cocina por una aspirina y un vaso de agua-

gracias cream eres muy amable- dijo zahra recargada en la pared-

cuando regreso cream, zahra estaba mas mareada entonces cream le dio el agua con la aspirina y zahra se la tomo, cuando pasaron unos minutos, zahra volvio a la normalidad y se sento...

eso fue extraño cream... no logro entender que fue lo que me paso...- zahra se llevo su mano derecha a la cabeza y cream le dio una palmadita en la espalda-

no te preocupes zahra ya estas mejor y eso es lo que cuenta- cream le sonrio- mejor ve a dormir ha sido un dia pesado- cream ayudo a zahra alevantarse y caminaron por un pasillo y entraron a un cuarto de color crema con fotos de helados y de cream y cheese juntos, en una foto estaban cream, cheese, amy y sonic en una pradera-

zahra, tu dormiras en mi cama y yo dormire en este sillon-cama asi que no te preocupes- cream le sonrio a zahra mientras destendia la cama y utilizaba una de las sabanas de la cama para ponerla en el sillon que era casi del largo que el cuerpo de cream-

muchas gracias cream me gusta tu forma de ser, muy servicial-con una sonrisa en el rostro zahra se acosto en la cama y cream le apago a las luces y entonces las dos se acostaron y empezaron a dormir-

esta muy oscuro, no puedo ver nada... espera ¿que es eso? Parece una figura... pero no puedo distinguirla bien, me acercare haber si la puedo ver mejor-zahra se acerco hacia una extraña figura y cuando se acerca mas...-

eres... ¿shadow? ¡El erizo que conoci hoy!- zahra se dio cuenta una vez que se acerco lo suficiente ya que pudo verlo de espaldas pero logro identificar su color negro con rojo y sus tenis-

¡espera no te vallas! ¡voltea!- zahra empezo a seguir a shadow que se alejaba cada vez mas-

de pronto todo el lugar se ilumino y ella aparecio en un tubo con agua...

¿que? ¿que paso?- zahra se miro y se fijo que tenia cables pegados y otros enterrados en la piel- ¿que es esto? ¿porque estoy aqui?- zahra miro hacia el frente y se dio cuenta que habia muchas figuras caminando de aqui alla- esto es extraño... ¿que hago en este lugar?- se pregunto zahra mientras observaba a las figuras-

entonces otro destello salio y ahora zahra se encontraba en una pradera junto a cream y amy...

oye zahra ¿me pasas la sal?- le dijo amy y zahra se dio cuenta que estaban en un dia de campo y que la sal estaba muy cerca de ella-

claro, ten- zahra sonrio y le paso la sal a amy pero cuando se la paso amy desaparecio y el lugar se lleno de luz y esta vez aparecio enfrente de un gran espejo-

¿pero que es este espejo tan grande?- entre mas se acercaba mas podia ver su reflejo y cuando se acerco por completo se dio cuenta que su reflejo se estaba multiplicando haciendo otro reflejo pero ahora de una humana, a la humana no se le podia ver la cara, esta oscurecida, y llevaba un vestido blanco y el cabello rubio-

el reflejo de la chica apunto hacia zahra y cuando lo hizo zahra se sobresalto y cayo al suelo, entonces, despertó...

en la mañana, cream se desperto y despues se levanto y vio que zahra estaba sudando mientras dormia entonces cream la desperto suavemente y zahra se desperto de golpe lo que sorprendio mucho a cream haciendola dar un pequeño salto...

¡no puede ser! ¡Fue el sueño mas raro que he tenido!-exclamo zahra-

¿estas bien zahra? ¡Estas sudando mucho!- cream alcanzo varios klinex y empezo a secarle la frente a zahra-

tuve un sueño muy raro... en realidad fueron varios sueños y cada uno fue extremadamente raro...- dijo zahra mientras se levantaba de la cama- ¿hoy que haremos cream?- pregunto zahra-

pues podemos ir otra vez con amy si quieres jeje- contesto cream con una sonrisa-

me parece bien- dijo zahra y despues de un rato, de una ducha y del desayuno salieron de la casa en camino hacia la casa de amy-

cuando llegaron vieron que habia alguien en la casa con amy y cream toco la puerta y alguien abrio

¿si? ¿quien es?- era shadow quien abrio la puerta-

cuando shadow vio a zahra le paso algo que nunca le habia pasado... se quedo petrificado y no supo que decir...

_¿que es este sentimiento? ¿porque reacciono de esta manera enfrente de esta chica? Desde que tuve ese sueño no me he sentido tan bien... - _al parecer shadow tampoco durmio tan bien...-


End file.
